Honour
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Spoilers for 5x08- The Hollow Queen. At the tournament in Arthur's honour, he meets our favourite former serving girl for the very first time. Let's just say that they don't get along too well.


**DISCLAIMED**

**Honour**

Gwen scurried around the tent area, confused and completely lost. Her new mistress, the Lady Morgana, had requested that she gave a token of good luck to Agravaine, Arthur's uncle, who would be competing in the tournament.

She'd been told that it would be a yellow and red tent, but every single one contained those colours, in honour of the Pendragon clan. A lesser person would have guessed that the king's ward would have been messing with them, but Gwen knew that her mistress was a kind soul who only enjoyed annoying her enemies and 'brother,' whom she was yet to see.

She spotted her father, Tom, replacing the shoe of one of the horses, explaining the process rapidly to a very bored Elyan. Sighing, he caught his sister's eye and grimaced as she giggled slightly. To her, Elyan seemed very much older at that moment. The twelve year-old no longer wanted to play with her, claiming that he was a 'big-boy' now and was too old to get involved in frivolous activities. The almost ten year old had no time for play now- she was a maid, but she still liked to have fun. Elyan tried to act grown-up, but he was still a wild kid to everyone he knew.

'Good luck,' she mouthed.

'Thanks,' he lip-synced back.

Continuing on her way, she looked around, the lucky shirt still neatly folded on her little arms. There was no way of telling where on earth the visitor was. In fact, she didn't even know what he looked like. Workers did not tend to see or speak the royals- only if they had a job in the citadel that required a visit from the monarch. Then again, that speaking only ever involved being barked at or ordered around.

Knights emerged from their respective tents, but they seemed far too young to be an uncle of a ten year-old. Besides, they didn't have the crest of the Du Bois proudly on their shirts, the family in which the former queen and her brother belonged to.

As a blood relative of the prince, she guessed that maybe Agravaine was already in the box. Maybe he was due to fight after the half-time break, she had no idea. But if Morgana knew that, she would have given it in herself.

Overwhelmed by her own thoughts, she did not concentrate on where she was walking. Just as she turned her head, she felt a boy push into hers and immediately fell straight onto her behind. The shirt flew out of her arms and straight into a pile of mud.

Looking up, she locked eyes with a boy.

He was around her age with quite nice clothes- the type that Leon often wore, except the items he wore seemed slightly more expensive and high end. His soft blonde hair was short and his blue eyes twinkled with some sort of amusement. Oh sure, this was funny to him.

She waited for him to apologise and help her up. Her father had always taught her that men were told to be gentlemen around women, and she had seen many examples of chivalry in her time. But this boy did not seem to care about helping her, only about basking in the sight of the young girl on the grass.

"I think you should watch where you are going," he told her, his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" she wondered if she had misheard.

"I told you that I think you should watch where you are going," he responded casually, "That shirt is all ruined now. I myself have excellent reflexes."

Gwen turned red- but not with anger, but with slight humiliation. Guinevere was a mainly quiet and gentle child, but she did not like being embarrassed. It was extraordinarily rare to see her angry.

"Well, you should have watched where you were going!" she snarled back, "If you had excellent reflexes, then you would have managed to avoid me, wouldn't you have?"

The boy's eyes flashed dangerously, biting his lip. He couldn't think of anything clever to reply back, so he simply laughed. An air of arrogance surrounded him.

"Well, I am not the one who is on the floor, am I?" he contradicted suddenly, grinning widely.

Gwen scowled.

"Can you at least help me off the floor?" she requested, even though it was so painful for her to ask.

He shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked himself, "I have nothing better to do for the next quarter of an hour or so." Extending a hand, he pulled her up. He could tell that she was a servant by her clothes and the fact that she was carrying clothes around. His father had always drummed it into him that servants were below him, but had always told him to be chivalrous. He usually was, except with that terrible brat Morgana who acted like she owned the place. His friends always told him that the sooner she was married off, the better. Who on earth would want to marry her? Someone ruddy insane, in his opinion.

"Thank you," Gwen told the boy politely. Even though he was a rather large prat, she wanted to be the bigger person in this situation.

"No big deal, I find that helping out the weak is a great task," he laughed directly in her face.

Gritting her teeth, Gwen turned back to the shirt that was still covered by the stains of brown. Groaning, she dropped to her knees again to pick it up.

"So I just help you get up, then you go back down again. Now that was a waste of my time!"

Gifting him with a rather withering look, she pulled it up and examined it, rather annoyed at the proceedings. The boy watched her with an amused expression.

"Is this funny to you?" she snapped.

He looked angered again. The girl was rude to him before but he accepted that she had been a bit miffed at what had happened. What she said just then was uncalled for you.

"Do not talk to me like that!" he crossed his arms as she staggered upright, "Do you not know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Should I?" she asked with genuine interest, hiding it behind her scathing tone.

He nodded, "Of course you should, I am much more important that you are!" He realised how arrogant and condescending he sounded, but did not care. Nobody EVER talked to him like that, especially girls.

"And pray tell, what is your name, oh mighty Lord?" she mocked a bow.

This had him even more angered as he gazed daggers at her.

"My name is..."

"Wait, I do not care," she suddenly spat, "I do not wish to know the name of such a rude boy! It will haunt my nightmares forever more.

"Yes, well as will your face!" he shot back, childishly as his tongue crept out.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You are such an immature baby!" she told him bluntly, "Whom only cares for himself with a head magnified to a thousand."

"Well you are stubborn and impertinent!"

"I bet you cannot even tell me what that latter word means!"

She was right- he had no idea, he had heard some of the servants call him it behind his back several times.

"Ha! I am correct- you have not a clue of its definition!" Gwen concluded.

He turned red, but this time it was a shade of anger and not embarrassment. However, before he could reply, he heard the distant call of his name.

"Arthur Bruta Pendragon!" Uther Pendragon cupped his hands to his mouth, shouting loudly, "Get here now! The tournament is about to start, and I will not have you running off again, especially considering that it is in your honour!"

He turned to her and nodded curtly, before scooting off.

Gwen froze in shock, staring after him.

She was just rude to the Prince of Camelot? He would have her head on a chopping block before she could even say 'dresses.'

Shrugging her shoulders, she wandered in the direction of the remaining tents- in time, he would forget about her and their meeting.

Little did she know that she would be imprinted in his mind forever.

**This is the weekly story- I hope y'all enjoyed it! I don't think it was ever mentioned in the show about how the pair met, but after what Sarrum said about last seeing Arthur aged ten, I thought this would have been a fun way.**

**Opinions:**

**Alfie Stewart (Daegal) was so CUTE! If it were up to me, he would be a knight so I would have more eye-candy. I knew that was never going to happen, but still, a girl can dream.**

**Poor Aithusa! Bless her, being all hurt. I actually felt sorry for Morgana, having to watch the creature she cared so much for in pain.**

**I was so giddy at the Arwen scenes! The flowers and the comb scene, good times! It was so cute, even though she was plotting to kill him.**

**The Gaius and Arthur scene was so hilarious!**

**Next week looks so brilliant! 'If I lose her, I lose everything.' AW! I like episodes that are action-packed, but a bit of sentiment never hurt anyone.**

**Until next week **

**Semper Fi xxx**

**P.S For any readers who have been reading my Merlin stories every week- THANK YOU!**


End file.
